Walkways and escalators today consist of a continuous band of metal components, such as steps and pallets, attached to one another. The purpose of different drive systems of walkways and escalators is to drive this continuous band of metal components. This band of metal components usually constitutes most of the weight of the system that must be moved by the drive systems. Therefore, one of the problems solved by the invention is that of reducing the weight of the moving components that are driven by the drive systems.
Steps/pallets for escalators/moving walkways formed by a metal rack to which a steppable surface is attached with screws or other attachment means are known. Designs in which the metal rack further constitutes the smooth riser of the step are common; whereas the steppable surface has a grooved surface facilitating the transition between the moving part and the fixed part in the boarding and disembarking areas. In known systems, the steppable grooved surface has been made from wood, aluminum or stainless steel.
Steps formed by a number of parts are also known, where the steppable part and the riser have grooved surfaces, formed by stainless steel or aluminum.
The most common steps/pallets today are built from a cast aluminum part. Steps/pallets built with a plastic material, with metal inserts for achieving the rigidity necessary for the operation of the escalator/moving walkway are also known.
In some configurations, the edges of the steppable surface have yellow markings. Said lines can be replaced with yellow plastic parts with the same marking function.
Some step/pallet designs have attached side steel or aluminum plates, or have inclined edges for the purpose of minimizing the risk of being trapped laterally between the moving steps/pallets and the fixed skirts of escalators/moving walkways.
All these step designs pose a risk of being trapped between steps, especially for certain shoe types, in the areas of transition between the inclined part and the horizontal part of the escalator.
Finally, step designs consisting of an independent steppable surface articulated to a riser are also known, such as those shown in ES 2 334 630, for the purpose of reducing overall dimensions of the escalator and for changing the shape of the riser of from a convex shape to a concave shape.